villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Museum Guard (Sesame Street)
The Museum Guard is a minor character from The Cookie Thief special of Sesame Street. She works at the Museum of the Modern Cookie in the special, which is located in some unknown part of Sesame Street in a 3D animated world. She seems to have more of a neutral status and not as much of a villain. Since it was a mistake when she accused Cookie Monster of stealing the paintings, but because of her rude and bossy personality, she has more of a villainous status. She was portrayed by Rachel Dratch. Biography She is a security guard at the museum of the modern cookie and she is the leader of the Cookie Patrol. Which is composed of the penguin characters from the Sesame Street show. In the TV special she is first seen stopping Cookie Monster from eating the Muncha Lisa from behind it and mocks him that he is a cookie monster. As Cookie Monster gets more crazier and more hungry by the paintings and as Elmo and Chris try to stop him, she threatens to throw cookie monster out of the museum forever and as Cookie Monster is about to head for the elevator, the Muncha Lisa is gone and nobody knows where it went, and then the museum guard accuses Cookie Monster of stealing the paintings despite being told by Chris and Elmo that he never did it, and despite clearly standing by the painting the entire time. She says the only proof she has is the fact that he's a cookie monster and she calls the Cookie Patrol to kick Cookie Monster, Elmo, and Chris out of the museum. The chase continues after a while with her and the cookie patrol guards being trapped in diversions until eventually they throw Cookie Monster, Elmo, and Chris out of the museum and she feels proud of what she did, until the trio shows up again with the help of Abby turning them into a painting and delivering them to the museum, and they follow the cookie thief into his lair behind the museum and Cookie Monster catches him and the cookie thief admits to his crimes. Now believing in Cookie Monster's innocence, she feels guilt of what she had done and is afraid to apologize to Cookie Monster for her mistake and instead pretends to apologize to a random Cookie Patrol guard until she is reminded and rebuked by Chris, who puts her in her place, and then she finally apologies to Cookie Monster for her actions, in which he forgives her. Along with the Cookie Patrol, is about to throw the Cookie Thief out of the museum until the Cookie Thief begs not to. Cookie Monster then asks why he stole the paintings and the Cookie Thief mentions that he just loves the art in which both her and everyone agrees that they do too, and she seemed to have supported Cookie Monster's idea on how the Cookie Thief can make his own paintings and hang it up. She is then seen singing along with the cast during the final song of the special, and is shown to be more lighthearted from there on forward. Personality She is power hungry, ruthless, strict, mean-spirited, cruel, sadistic, somewhat humorous and funny, and extremely abusive. She shows no compassion for anyone and even goes far to even kicking out Chris and Elmo as well when she kicks Cookie Monster out of the museum. She strongly takes pride in her role as the lead security guard of the museum of the modern cookie, and even mocks and makes fun of people for being different for her own pleasure, and doesn't like to apologize either, since she had nearly refused to apologize to Cookie Monster for accusing him of stealing the paintings. She has a habit of constantly throwing people out of the museum and seems to always be angry and mad at everyone for no reason, even if they had never done anything at all. She is shown to be somewhat nice in some scenarios, since she had apologized to Cookie Monster for her mistake, but it was only because Chris had forced her and reminded her to do so, and she had sang along at the end and was later nice after she realized her mistake. She also has some comedic factors because she is played by Rachel Dratch and is a comedian in a lot of scenarios. Especially during some of the chase scenes in the special, and even uses humor in a lot of the special's dialogue. Appearance She has a guard outfit that has a suit jacket with a badge, a police hat with a logo of a cookie outlining a picture of a paint and brushes inside of a triangle with curly short hair. Her full body is never seen, but it is assumed that she has a suit. Navigation Category:Female Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Guardians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Enforcer Category:Nameless Category:Muppet Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Opportunists Category:Anti-Villain